loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength, and the ability to fly. Despite being a main protagonist with her own love interest, Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman has been depicted as having romantic feelings for other men. Most notably is her Justice League colleague, Superman, and to a lesser extent, some attraction to Batman and Aquaman. She has also been briefly involved with civilian, Trevor Barnes, and work colleague, Tom Tresser, aka Nemesis. More information on Wonder Woman can be found on the Heroes Wiki. Romances Steve Trevor Steve Trevor was the original love interest of Wonder Woman in the comics where he is always the first outsider she meets. In the modern comics, Diana is impressed by his bravery and compassion despite being a human. He is shown to be a dedicated soldier.DC Comics In the original comics, she falls in love for him after witnessing his heroism before crashing on Paradise Island. Steve was involved in a love triangle with both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince. He was originally conceived as a male version of the damsel-in-distress trope and being submissive.https://www.cbr.com/wonder-woman-sidekick-steve-trevor/ Their Golden Age counterparts married and had a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor. She would also fall in love with Steve in the Silver Age but he was killed in 1969. After he was killed while Diana had lost her powers, he was resurrected multiple times: first as Steve Howard, and then as Steven Trevor from an alternate universe whose memory was replaced with that of the original Steve. The two later married with the blessings of her mother Hippolyta.https://screenrant.com/steve-trevor-wonder-woman-chris-pine-facts-trivia-history/ Post the Crisis on Infinite Earths arc which rebooted the DC Universe, Trevor was turned into a much older man who married Etta Candy and was a friend of Diana rather than a love interest. During the pre-New 52 comics, the first man Wonder Woman ever met. Their relationship has always been a rocky one, but they usually manage to stay on good terms. Steve was originally depicted as a damsel in distress that Wonder Woman would rescue. In the new 52, again Steve would be the first man Diana saw. Diana was still young when she came to Man's world and she had a lot to learn about relationships between the genders. Steve and Diana would date initially but she ended the relationship. Diana eventually started to date and fall in love with Superman while Steve seemed unable to move on. Following the New 52 Superman's death, Diana would reconcile with Steve, revealing that her feelings for Superman were no longer true and that she had ended her relationship with Steve because she had difficulty grasping the concept of romance. Upon reconnecting, Steve helped Diana cope with the fact much of her New 52 life was a lie. Ultimately Steve also helps Diana overcome her anxieties regarding romance and their bond becomes stronger. Superman Superman and Wonder Woman have been depicted as love interests since late 1960s, since DC started pairing their heroes together.Look Back: Superman And Wonder Woman Kiss For The First Time? Among the reasons considered for them to be suitable for each other is that they're both from different worlds, they immensely powerful superhuman traits, and they elevate and isolate themselves from normal people. These factors played a part in developing their romance in the New 52 line. Other factors such as strong friendship, romantic tension, and in some cases, slow aging, and even forgiveness and reconciliation have also played a role. They both promote peace, justice and hope. They however also have problems which include Diana feeling like she has to protect Kal including from himself while also questioning his human life and secret identity.Superman: 5 Reasons Lois Lane Is His Best Love Interest (& 5 Why It’s Wonder Woman) * The first time the two were paired was in Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane #93 where Superman likes Diana (who had lost her powers by this time) and starts courting her. At the same time however, Ar-Ual, an escaped Kryptonian convict pretends to be her and Lois is able to unmask the criminal. Superman while taking Ar-Ual back to the Phanton Zone, tells both Diana and Lois that he had decided not to marry her as he cared too much for Lois. * Action Comics #600: Superman and Wonder Woman have their first date and kiss. Darkseid invading Olympus causes the date to be cut short and the two heroes team up to help the Gods. They succeed and they also decide to keep their relationship platonic as Superman realized how complicated dating a Goddess and newly arrived Amazon to world could be. * Wonder Woman #141: Diana is entrapped by the god, Oblivion, and in her dream she has achieved everything she has ever desired. Peace in the world and falling in love with Clark Kent/Superman, marrying and them about to start a family. * In JLA: Act of God, the heroes with superpowers are rendered powerless and all magic ceases to exist. Lois Lane also decides to divorce Clark as he has become a moaning drunk. begins a relationship with Wonder Woman. Developing further difficulties and guilt-ridden over his alcoholism, he leaves for three months. He returns to talk Diana out of her grief and finds out that she is pregnant with their child. The two agree to marry and raise the child as his parents. * In Kingdom Come, Wonder Woman encourages a widowed, outcast, and retired Superman to come out of seclusion, and the two re-restablish a Justice League from the other JLA Members of their generation. Old feelings rekindle from back in Action Comics #600, which is apparently canon to this alternate universe, and the two enter a romantic relationship. The story is continued in The Kingdom, as well as concluded in JSA #22. * In Superman: Distant Fires, Wonder Woman finds and rescues Clark wandering in a wasteland following a nuclear war which seemingly left him as a solitary, powerless survivor, he then finds that she and other survivors established a village known as Champion. They marry and have a son named Bruce, and work to lead the reconstruction of the village. She is ultimately killed by a jealous and insane Billy Batson * In Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Universe stories, Wonder Woman is initially depicted as an aggressive man-hater, although with her and Superman later involved in a romantic, committed relationship, this was likely simply an initial bad attitude. She is highly protective of their daughter, Lara, not granting permission for her to go out and perform superheroics until she is 17 years old, she also later has an infant son, Jonathan. Recently, in The Dark Knight III: Master Race'. *In JLA: Riddle of the Beast, an alternate timeline exists in which Superman and Wonder Woman come from noble families in Medieval times, and are engaged to be married, though their marriage is cancelled, and crises arise. Eventually both reunite and reconcile. *In Wonder Woman #300, Wonder Woman dreams about a wedding and honeymoon with Superman. *In DC Comics Presents #32, an imaginary tale occurs in which they are both struck by Cupid's arrows and fall in love. * In Superman: Red Son, a Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera, despite not veing interested and his love for the American Lois Lane. Diana was the only one he had to talk to and they fought together for social justice, but neither was interested in romance though some attraction had developed. Wonder Woman turned older after breaking out of her Lasso of Truth in order to save Superman and help him fight the Russian version of Batman who de-powered him using solar lamps to simulate a red sun. She started hating him after this which left him guilty. * The Batman Beyond '' comic universe has an alternate version of the Justice League where they become dictators led by Lord Superman. Batman and Lord Superman have divergent ideologies and begin a war. Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman fall in love and marry. * ''Injustice Gods Among Us. The story-line is set within an alternate version of the Justice League's universe. Superman establishes a new world order after the Joker tricks him into killing Lois Lane and destroying Metropolis. His closest ally and confidante is Wonder Woman who chooses to join him as he leads The Regime. There is some underlying romantic tension between the two despite Superman's still mourning of Lois and growing dictatorial tendencies. Wonder Woman's support of him is partly due to her belief that she thinks he is trying to make the world better but there also seems some indication that she is in love with him. * Superman and Wonder Woman show signs of romantic affection in The New Frontier, which is complicated by Superman's attachment to Lois Lane. It's never explained which woman Superman chooses in the end. * In the New 52 series, Superman and Wonder Woman grow closer over their sense of isolation amongst even their friends. They become a couple and go on several different adventures together. The two try to enjoy romantic moments as the New 52 version is nearing death.Following the New 52's Superman's death, Diana reconciled with Steve Trevor, revealing she only thought of her relationship with Superman as "easy" and "uncomplicated". The reality-altering events of the story Superman Reborn ultimately erased Clark and Diana's relationship from history, reestablishing that Clark fell in love with and married Lois Lane. WonderWomanSuperman.jpg|Action Comics #600 superman-wonder-woman-kiss1.jpg|Wonder Woman #141 tumblr_m4ricm1BVF1qjzyxso1_1280.jpg|JLA Act of God screen-shot-2012-01-24-at-10.40.52-pm.jpg|Kingdom Come kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom tumblr_nm9e6nRLku1riz1nho3_540.jpg|Distant Fires all_star_batman_and_robin.jpg|Frank Miller's Batman tumblr_lsd5ccpMMB1qjzyxso1_500.jpg|JLA Riddle of the Beast WonderWomanSuperman1.jpg|''Red Son'' d3c8e847f3fe480da1e6d53a5afaba4f.jpg|Injustice Gods Among Us superman-wonder-woman-kiss2.jpg|''The New Frontier'' Superman-Wonder-Woman-Comic-Kiss.jpg|The Kiss superman-wonder-woman-kiss.jpg|Justice League #12 tumblr_static_tumblr_static_84zur4nj5gcgkc4gwsocs44gk_640.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #6 The new 52 images (2).jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #12 Superman-Wonder-Woman-28-kiss-666x1024.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #28 smanv2_005_p04.jpg|Superman Vol 2 #5 wonderwoman_300_02.jpg bolland_superman_wonder_woman_by_godstaff.jpg Batman The first time Wonder Woman falls in love with Batman is in Brave and the Bold #78 where she ane Batgirl originally pretended to fight over him in order to fool Copperhead, but ends up falling for real after kissing him.https://www.cbr.com/batman-wonder-woman-batgirl-love/ Wonder Woman and Batman have a brief history of romance which mostly just played on mutual attraction. In and out of continuity Trinity series, Batman first saw Wonder Woman when she was bathing in the woods and he was so overcome by her beauty and the magic of the island, that he kissed her. This earned him a punch. The comic however reveals in the end that he never forgot the memory and continued fighting for it. The two begin a flirtatious relationship while as members of Justice League of America. After he becomes delierious due to time travel, she helps him in recovering and Batman atates that he isn't a perfect human which is beautiful just like her. When they are about to die as part of his plan to defeat The League of the Ancients, the two kiss before heading off to their deaths. In JLA #90, Diana uses Martian Manhunter's Transconsciousness Articulator to see a possible future with him. She states to Bruce that while they may have potential of a wonderful relationship, she doesn't want to risk their friendship over it. In the Justice League Beyond (2.0) storyline, Wonder Woman falls in love with and marries Lord Batman of the Justice Lords, helping him in his war on Lord Superman's tyrant regime. She is relieved to see the Bruve During the Blackest Night arc, Wonder Woman as able to resist the effects of the Black Lantern ring by thinking of Batman, earning her the violet ring of love. This worked because Batman at the time was dead and this was just an illusion designed by the Goddess Aphrodite to wake Wonder Woman out of her Black Lantern thrall. In Injustice Gods Among Us, Superman is put into a magical slumber where he dreams of a world where the Joker's evil plot fails. In this dream, Bruce is married to Diana. In Dark Nights: Metal, Batman and Wonder Woman of an alternate Earth in the Dark Multiverse fall in love while fighting side-by-side by Ares, but he becomes insane after wearing Ares' new war-helmet to kill him. He also ends up killing her when she tries to take it off. The Batman Who Laughs who has visited multiple universes while admiring Diana's persistence against him, states that he has seen their relationship in various universes, including some where they are lovers with many of their children being fierce whom he personally killed. batman_wonder_woman_kiss.jpg Batma_WonderWoman_.jpg 4c2776c44ded9d52110b634e7ba91bb6.jpg|Batman kisses Wonder Woman before dying in the obsidian age Batman & Wonder Woman - Justice League.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman in the animated series Justice League. Aquaman In Flashpoint, Wonder Woman entered a political relationship with Aquaman in a similar manner to her relationship with Superman in Red Son. When both Atlanteans and Amazons tried to sabotague the wedding, they turned on each other and started a war that nearly destroyed most of Europe. Over time, the feud only grew more bitter, with Aquaman all but admitting that he never really loved Wonder Woman, which was reinforced as Wonder Woman killed Mera, Aquaman's true love interest. Category:DC Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Married Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Tsundere Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest